


Smith Family Incest

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Family Drama, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Jason and Spencer Smith are brothers that started a family together nineteen years ago, when they were just seventeen and twelve years old. Being brought up by parents who couldn't be bother with their lives, the brothers, one day, decided to start a family of their own; a family they would show proper love and attention to.But things aren't always a walk in the park, as having thirteen boys to raise and control can be quite difficult. Read as Jason and Spencer Smith navigate day-to-day life as they deal with their horde of sons and a few incestuous pregnancies. ;)





	1. Introducing the Smiths

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sequel to my other work titled 'Impregnating My Little Brother'. You can find it on my profile, as it will give a little back story into Jason and Spencer's lives before this takes place. I'm also going to write this in third person because there's just too many characters' perspectives to view from.

The morning rays of sunshine peeked through the closed curtains in the master bedroom of Jason and Spencer Smith. The two brothers were sleeping in a comfortable embrace that left no doubt to the imagination; they were brothers, and they were married to each other.

In the world over, corrupted politics had steered civilized society into a nude and sex-crazed world where incest and public nudity became legalized. This small passing law was thought to be short-lived, but as time went on, more and more people began to part-take in a fully liberated world. And when this influence came to the America's, nothing was put out of the question.

Jason and Spencer got married as soon as the law passed in their state and continued to grow their family.

All this, lead to where they are now, living in a ten bedroom house, with more than enough income to support their large family and with their family only getting bigger. Their second son, Michael, was already expecting his second born in a few months and had his first at the age of sixteen no less. This made Jason and Spence a pair of very happy grandparents. But this happiness wasn't always so evident in the household, as there was a time the brothers had to hide their family away from the public eye.

Living in a small town, Jason once thought that nobody would care that he, a seventeen year old at the time, knocked up his twelve year old brother and work his way into making a life for them. But there have been a few close calls with the authorities, that called for them to be more careful. However, the brothers always managed to find a way around it.

That was until the law, legalizing nefarious acts, normalized a new set of lows for society. And so, the brothers came out of hiding and let the world know of their lives.

When the news of their children had reached old Mr and Mrs Smith, the two monotone parents could hardly bring themselves to care. But at the mention of grandchildren, the two paid a curious visit to their sons, and were blown away with the beauty of their first and second grandsons. Things between Jason, Spencer and their parents then began to steadily patch up, and soon after, the brothers made their love official and got married.

Today, with thirteen children, a big house, and more plans for the future, Jason and Spencer Smith groggily got up and went about their average day.

"You were great, last night." Jason smiled as he wrapped his arms around Spencer, who sat in front of a vanity mirror combing out his long, brown hair.

"And you," Spencer chuckled, "were a magnificent beast." The younger brother, then made a show of twirling around and sliding his hands up Jason's muscular chest and kissing his lover on the mouth. With a sultry moan, Spence then moved his nude body flush against Jason's and deepened their kiss. For being brothers married to each other, both Jason and Spencer were pretty happy their marriage has been going strong for the last ten years.

As Spencer broke away from his kiss with Jason, the younger brother then skipped out of the room with a laugh, as Jason was left with quiet a sizable boner.

Nudity in the Smith household was something of choice for Jason and his family, while a few of his kids didn't find the appeal of wearing a shirt and pants, there were the others who did. Like his son, Nicholas, for example.

Nicholas Smith could be better described as the housemaid of the family. Devoting most of his time to cleaning and reminding his brothers to use their manners, Nicholas didn't see his flaws as being one of the middle children, but as being the Den Mother, when Spencer was out of the house. Nicholas sets himself apart from his siblings with his brown locks of hair, pushed back by a headband he wears everyday, and multiple pairs of black gloves he wears when cleaning. And like all of his brothers, he shares the same charming brown eyes he got from his fathers.

As Spencer had gone onto the kitchen, finding Nicholas already there making breakfast, Jason stepped into one of three bathrooms he had built as part of a house extension. At thirty-five years old, Jason still looked quiet youthful for his age, and for how many kids he had. People wouldn't believe Spencer unless he showed them pictures of just how many boys called him 'mom'. Age had been kind to Jason and Spencer, and it might have also helped that both Smith brother were naturally good looking too.

Jason, in his mature age had the sculpted body of a god and the chiseled features of a model. His hair, when properly cared for, looked shiny, soft and beautiful as if it were carved chocolate. Spencer, in his motherly experience had developed an air of grace and softness that swirled around him. With his charm, his face had retained it's softness from his youth and his body carved into a more hypnotic shape that enticed the exposed eye.

After Jason was done in the bathroom, he went to his room for clothes he seldom wore and when he emerged into the kitchen a few minutes later, his husband/brother looked impressed.

"Wow, Jason, you look like a stiff with a big wallet." Spence laughed as he helped Nick serve out bowls of porridge and fruit. As the three of them walked into the dinning room, a spacious addition that over looked the backyard and garden, Jason took a second to marvel at his family.

Fourteen wooden chairs sat around a long table where Jason enjoyed his meals with his wife, thirteen sons and one grandchild. And as the head of the household sat down, the rest of his sons joined the large family for breakfast.

The Smiths were quiet a bunch with attributes each of them took to their core being. Spencer thought it was cute how each of their boys had something to distinguish themselves from the rest. And at times, it helped both he and Jason remember which child is which.

Theodore Smith, the first born, was a leader in every sense of the word. He's handsome, kind, compassionate, understanding and a great father to his and his brothers child. Michael Smith, the second eldest, is a mother in every sense of the word. Since his first born son came when he was just sixteen, the boy had committed his life to being the perfect mom. Kyle, the third eldest, is the jock and athlete of the family, you could count on him to beat up anyone who would dare hurt his family and without getting caught. Lugh, the gardener and handyman of the house, has helped his dad and mom with many additions and renovations in the house. The boy sprouted interest in building and working at a young age and is considering all this as his future career. Nicholas, the mention den mother, carried himself with an air of dignity and stuffiness that reminded his brothers of of an old English maid.

Eddy Smith, was something else to his entire family, because while he did take after Nick, he carried himself in a sense that made other uneasy. Even if everything in his life had fallen down, he'd smile and simply carry on with his day. His parents have become very concern about him, especially Spencer, who has noticed that Eddy seems to be in love with him. And while that may not be a bad thing, Spencer needs him to understand that he should find himself a better, more suitable partner.

Jay Smith, is arguable the best romancer in the world. Since the conception of his younger brother, Seth, Jay has been smitten with him. From a young age, Jay has kept an eye on the world around him, studying people and the way they respond to romance. He and Jay have been fucking since Jay's tenth birthday, but no luck has come for them to bring another Smith baby into their home. Seth Smith, AKA Jay's lover, can only be described as the average one in his family. While his brother may get caught up in their own worlds of romance, building or parenthood, Seth prefers to keep to himself and read a good book.

Allen Smith, at ten years old, just wants to be included and help everyone with whatever their doing. Being one of the younger kids can suck balls, but Allen does his best to be and feel included in whatever is happening in the Smith house that day. Bree Smith, is none the less a cock hound. Since the nights he can remember hearing his brothers and parents going at it like rabid animals, the boy has been obsessed with sex ever since. His parents have needed to reel him in on his behavior, but whatever he schemes, his cute face can get him out of almost anything...almost anything.

Chase Smith, the eleventh boy in the line up, is still learning how to do a lot of things, which can lead him to impressionable behavior, he's just starting school and usually sells out his brothers whenever they try to do some crazy shit. Wendelin Smith, the twelfth Smith to grace this world, is only just learning how to talk and do things on his own, and for not making himself more evident in the house, he makes up for it by having a cute face.

And last but not least, is the thirteenth child of Jason and Spencer Smith, age at five and a half and the sweetest thing to enter into the world, is Dmitri Smith.

When Jason and Spencer had decided on conceiving their last child, it was the hardest thing they had achieved, together. Years of pregnancy had taken a toll on Spence's body and with a few other kids to look after, Jason felt quiet stressed. This was around the time the older boys of the lot, started to note their parents struggles and manned up to the plate of self sacrifice and responsibilities.

By the time Dmitri was born, the family had restored a peace that helped the family survive day-to-day life and live on.

This is the story of the Smith Family.

 

To be continued...


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter portrays the average day in the Smith household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please remember that this work was created to appease the adult fantasy and that I, the creator of this works, do not encourage this lifestyle or practice. Enjoy the story.
> 
> (Also, picture Eddy kind of like that guy from Bates Motel, the crazy one. Your welcome.)

One early morning, in the Smith household, a peaceful lull had fallen over the breakfast table as Jason and Spencer ate their first meal of the day, with the company of their children. All thirteen of them in fact. Along a wooden table, sat seven chairs on each side and one at the end of the table. This feat could accommodate Jason and his massive family. And while it was nice sharing a meal with his family, Jason was dreading some news he would need to bring up with his kids.

Jason cleared his throat, sitting up straight as he brushed down the button up he would wear to work, today.

"Children, " Fourteen sets of brown eyes stopped to give Jason their attention.

"Yesterday at work, I received some news about a possible expansion the restaurant could make in Ohio, next weekend." Jason pause as he was sure there would be some form of reaction from his kids. But all thirteen boys simply looked at each other with questioning expressions.

"This means that your mother and I will be away from the house for a few days."

Not a second went by before Eddy abruptly stood up from the table, going red in the face as his eyes filled with tears. "I knew it, you're leaving me!" Eddy, blubbered as most of his brothers rolled their eyes at him.

Michael spoke up before anything could get out of hand. "Eddy, no one is leaving anyone. Mom and dad are just leaving for a business trip for a couple of days." Jason and Spencer nodded and smiled, happy that at least one of their children could see reason.

"But-" Eddy started, but his oldest brother, Theodore, quickly cut in. "No 'buts', Eddy."

And at Theo's authority, Eddy sat down and continued to eat his dinner with a sulky frown.

Happy with the peace that was restored, Jason spoke up again. "Well, since your mother and I will be out of the house for a few days, the same rules apply under Theodore's watch, no one out passed curfew, chores are to be done at Nick's 'say so' and no one is to skip school. Understand?" All current enrolled Smith boys nodded their head at Jason's words. They knew well, just how ugly their father's temper could be, and also knew that it was better to not disobey their father's words.

The Smith family had then gone back to eating, but then, their was one member of the family who couldn't leave this family talk on a sour note.

"As we will be away," Spencer spoke in a softer tone, "friends are allowed to visit and sleep over, but only if your father and I are asked, first." Again, Spencer and Jason's children nodded their heads.

After breakfast, Kyle, Lugh, Nick, Eddy, Seth, Allen, Bree, Chase and Wendelin got ready for school while Theodore and Michael helped Dmitri get ready for daycare. Since both heads of the family worked, no one would be able to watch the youngest Smith child, so a Daycare center was found and another issue averted. The large, family house was bustling with brothers and fathers running about, getting ready, but while looking for his favorite baseball cap, Kyle was called into his parents room.

When Kyle walked in, Jason and Spencer were sitting on their bed, with expectant looks on their faces. But Kyle would rather have something asked of him that his dads fighting. He's the third eldest in a family of fifteen, soon to be sixteen after Michael goes into labor. So as he took a seat in the vanity chair his birth-father uses, he listened gave the look that told his father to start.

"So, you mother and I've been talking and, we really only want what's best for each of you." Jason started, straightening his tie as he was doing so.

"And I know that you and Nick are pretty close."

"Yes, " Kyle jumped in, not quite comfortable with talking about his late-night rendezvous with Nicholas, his younger brother.

"Well, as we all pretty much know by now, is that your brother really needs a lot of monitoring." Kyle raised his eyebrows, because he has a lot of brothers.

"Eddy, is very attached to your mother and I, but we need him to be able to also function, out in the real world."

"In other words, we want you to not only bring him out of his shell, but court him." This was a bit surprising to Kyle, his fathers never made it a pointed thing to continue their incestuous tradition. But after the people in lab coats came and went, Jason and Spencer told Theo and Michael something in secret. It was only when each of their children were of baring age, 9 years old, that incestuous breeding between male family members did not present the risk of birth defects.

Jason was overjoyed to hear that each of his boys were alright, and that his offspring could breed with each other and still not present any defects.

Once Kyle and Nicholas were of age, they started fooling around, late in the night. It was especially hot when they could also hear their fathers and brothers getting busy themselves.

"Kyle, are you okay with that?" Spence asked as he pulled up a packed bag and left it on his bed.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that. But what's your stance on grandchildren?"

"Nothing you can't handle as a man, son." Jason jumped in, looking his son in the eyes as he said so. At his father's words, Kyle felt a little proud of himself. Only his older brothers Michael and Theodore had dared to start a family of their own; there was even talk of them finding a house of their own.

Jason was proud to hear that, but Spencer nearly had a panic attack.

"Sweety, their just about grown up and we'll be here to support them if they need it." Jason said a few nights ago, having spent almost an hour calming his husband down. It wasn't until Theo and Michael came to reassure him that they would stay with the family until felt like they were capable parents.

Most of the other Smith boys knew that there was no doubt, that Michael and Theo were ready. But they also understood that they might've just said that, to calm their mother down.

With a final nod and a promise, Kyle and his parents walk out of the bedroom and head out into the world.

* * *

As Jason pulled up in his Toyota to a clean-cut diner, all of employees visible straightened themselves and picked up the pace. Although Jason does have managers at each of his diners, he himself likes to come in every now and then; to check up on things.

He's become friendly with a few of the long-time workers and is always friendly with the new ones. Certainly, it was Jason's built-up charm and charisma that made working for him, pretty easy. And, as he's planning to, he'll have more than just a chain of diners bringing in his income.

* * *

In the local high school, hormones and angst was running high as the Smith children went about their day.

During gym, Kyle was fought over when the teacher announced a game of basketball. Both teams wanted him, and wouldn't settle for a compromise, so he was asked to sit out, much to his annoyance. And Lugh, despite looking like the jock stereotype, was excelling in his Biology class, thanks to his love for the outdoors.

Nicholas, in all his primp and pretty gestures was always being drooled over, by his fellow classmates. But what prevented him from being asked out, was a general consensus that his family was scary. Nick didn't know this, he only continued to pay attention in class and do his work, while others would steal glances at him. Eddy Smith, though, was another story.

Seen as a 'preppy boy' Eddy tended to attract all the other students who were the happy do-good-ers. Despite being involved in the school back-stage functions, Eddy hardly spoke to others and only nodded/shook his head for answers. He also maintained a giddy smile throughout the day and always seem like he was on the verge of laughing when something went awry at school.

In another part of the school Jay and Seth were connected at the hips in a feverish attempt to finish each other off. During their lunch break, the Smith brothers met up at their usual time, and snuck away in the janitors closet.

Their meeting started out as usual, with the brothers running into an embrace the moment they saw each other. For being boys at the age of 13 and 12, the two were often regarded as being very mature for being in a relationship. Especially at their age, but nevertheless, the two locked lips and held unto each other.

"Beautiful," was all Jay needed to say before he and his brother ran to the nearest closet and began undressing each other. When Seth was pulling down Jay' pants and boxers, Jay's dick sprung up and hit Seth in the cheek, causing him to giggle. "How do you like your sausage?" Jay chuckled as his brother wrapped his lips around his tip and began bobbing his head.

While Seth was sucking his brother, this morning' eavesdrop kept coming to mind and Jay was just itching to tell Seth. "Hey, this morning," Seth looked up with his pretty brown eyes, "I heard mom and dad ask Kyle to fuck Eddy."

Seth pulled off Jay's cock with a pop, "really?" Jay nodded and grabbed Seth's head, pulling him back onto his dick. "Yep. Heard that Ed's getting too crazy and needs some other dick to satisfy him. And who knows." Jay gave Seth's flat stomach a dirty glare, "Maybe they'll have luck with a baby."

Seth made a particularly lewd moan at the thought of pregnancy. Since Theo and Michael's experience, Jay and Seth have been talking through it and decided that their dad's would mind another little baby roaming around the house. But also the thought of them being brothers and fucking to get pregnant, kept them hard and fucking to the fantasy. But, it's been recent that their attempts have been getting them down; because they've been trying for the last ten months, and still no positive pregnancy test.

Without meaning to be too rough, Jay snapped out of his fantasy of seeing his brother all pregged up, and pushed Seth onto the floor of the janitors closet.

"I pray to god, this time we do it." Jay mumbled as his locks of brunette hair, on top his head, fell away and created a picture his little brother worshiped. Seeing a dominant, mature thirteen year old with a toned body, handsome looks and a sizable dick could make anyone instantly orgasm.

"I've been eating food that are supposed to help fertility," Seth said as he caught Jay's hand and placed it over his stomach.

"Maybe this'll be the one." Jay smirked, thanking the heavens that this beautiful boy, laying right in front of him, is all his to devour and fuck. And without wasting anymore of their lunch break, Jay lined up his cock with his brothers still-loose-from-last-nights-fuck hole, he entered Seth.

Both brothers moaned and tensed as their union sent waves of euphoria through their teenage bodies. Seth's slick hole gripped onto Jay's dick tightly and felt like it was already trying to milk the cum from his boy bits. Jay, who had a little more control than Seth, had both of his hands on the younger boys hips and steadily worked in his dick. When he was buried to the hilt, Jay leaned down, looked his brother in the eyes and mouthed an 'i love you' before they locked their lips.

To Seth, kissing was just part of sex, but to Jay, it was one of the crucial keys to romancing someone. And while Seth might be a little naive, Jay knew he could have anyone, but it was his brother who held his heart; and their plans of a baby would be proof of that.

"I'm gonna start moving." Jay said, next to Seth's ear, and with a little nod from his brother, Jay began a steady pace.

Smoothly, Jay fucked his brother as his hips met Seth's, but as their union went on, Jay picked up the pace and began fucking with earnest. He really did want to have a baby with his little brother, just like his dad did with his mom.

They were seventeen and twelve when they had their first kid together; his oldest brother, Theodore, was the only one born then. Whenever their mother would came home with new pictures he got developed, he and Seth would always get to have a look at their parents photo albums. His favorite one shows his parents, naked with a tiny bundle in Spencer's arms. By god, the very memory is almost enough to do him in. But Jay held on as his body began to sweat and Seth didn't look that presentable either.

Seth lay on the ground of a janitors closet with his older brother's dick shoving in and out of his ass, a bit of drool sliding down his mouth, his eyes were glazed and unfocused, his hair was tousled, and his anal fluid were pooling by his ass.

When Seth wrapped his arms and legs around his brother's lean torso, that's when Seth delivered his fatal blow.

"Give me an incest baby." Seth whispered into his ear.

And with that, Jay made a few more futile thrusts and came inside Seth with gritted teeth.

* * *

As the day winded down, Spencer sat comfortably in the living room as he watched his oldest drive himself and his other children home. As his boys got out of a large mini-van, Spencer smiled as he watched all his son's laugh and enjoy themselves; even Michael didn't seem that bothered with his large belly.

With that, Spencer got up, walked over to the door where his husband were waiting and readied themselves for the goodbyes.

Because this was going to be one long trip.

To be continued...


	3. Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' American fun. Also, sorry this took forever, I'm getting to be a busy person, lately.

The same afternoon Spencer and Jason left for their business trip, is when all thirteen Smith son's began devising their own plans, no that their parents were gone. Theodore and Michael were looking into estate catalogs, Lugh had bought some seeds from a farmers market and headed for the gardens, Bree snuck away for some 'alone' time, and Kyle was talking with Jay on how to seduce his brother.

In a corner room of the Smith home, was Bree's room. It was small, but it was fitting since the boy got a room all to himself. Chase, Wendelin and Dmitri room together since they're the youngest. But now that the nine-year-old was alone, the boy lay on his bed and pushed down his pants to touch himself. He's been doing this since his birthday, and since he lost his virginity to his dad, only, that might not have been consensual.

Jason Smith had fallen off a ladder while he and Lugh were building another extension to the house, last spring. The injury Jason suffered was a minor one that acted up only when the patriarch moved his shoulder too much. Doctors gave him some heavy prescriptions to ease the pain, but this seemed to put the 6'3" man to sleep whenever he took them. One one particular summer day, Bree had taken to watching his father sleep, and worked up the nerve to fondle him.

To Bree, his daddy had to of had the biggest dick he's ever seen. The thing was monstrously large and vein-y. No wonder his mom sounded like he was being murdered at night. But that didn't stop young Bree from taking hold of it and licking it a few times. Jason never woke during his five-hour naps. His medication really messed with his sleeping schedule, but in the hours he had to take them, Bree was always by his side and doing dirty things to him.

As Bree lay in his bed, fondling his dick to the memory of his daddy's dick, Bree laid his hand over his stomach and wondered if he and is father might have gotten pregnant. He is a carrier, much like half his brothers, and he wonders what it's like to have life growing inside of him.

Bree just continued to touch himself and think about the day he rode his father.

It was a sunny afternoon, but before taking his meds, Jason pulled the curtains on his bedroom, so it was dim when Bree did his daddy. The young boy had stopped by his parent's room before and let Jason know that it was just himself and Jason home. The others had gone out to the beach and would be gone for a few hours. Jason smiled and patted his son's head, saying what a great son he was. If he only knew...

Once Jason took his pain meds, he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

Bree waited in his room for half an hour before he tiptoed to Jason's room and peeked inside. Jason lay still on the bed and had taken his shirt and shorts off before he hit the pillows. Bree knew that he and his family didn't mind seeing each other naked. A lot of other families lived the same way. But now, seeing his muscular dad sleep, sent a perverse thrill down Bree's spine and into his boy bits.

His dick was practically drooling with need at this point, and his hole was more than ready to receive his father. Bree walked slowly to Jason's bedside. The boy eyed his father's boxer briefs with a smirk and carefully got into bed with the man that helped create him. Jason Smith was a man through and through. Not only is he upstanding and mature, but he's come along way from being a sex-crazed teenager, to a manly father and protector. Jason loves his family more than anything, and it to him and Spencer that paved the way for the study of incestuous family relationships.

When Jason and Spencer had a few boys together, the world of science twitched their curious ears to them and asked to study them and their children. The cost of college and family life were starting to stress the couple, but with the grant money the college of science offered, Jason and Spencer allowed it and haven't looked back since. After a few harmless tests, the scientists shared their results with the family and asked for a more in depth analysis. Much later, with many other departments of the university getting involved, many specialist had deemed their family, harmless to the general public.

Since then, the Smith family has flourished and expanded to break records.

Right now, Bree was amazed to see such a fine man lay still and look so perfect. He and his brothers share a lot of similar looks to their fathers, but there's a charm about Jason that makes people want to be near him. And since that's what Bree was doing, he decided to stop staring and get to work.

First, Bree gave his father a few pecks on the lips while he sat on his stomach. For a guy pushing 33, Jason still manages to workout and keep in shape, so it was no wonder how a man with thirteen kids could still have a six pack.

Bree was now leaving kisses down his father's toned pecs and abs. His kisses were light and feathery, since he didn't know how far under his dad was. But once the boy made it to his fathers boxers, Bree placed a hand on the soft fabric and rubbed gently. Jason didn't move, so his son increased the pressure and moved his face closer to his dad's crotch. The smell that greeted him was hypnotizing, and a wonder to his senses.

Bree has heard his brothers saying how much their mother 'must love daddies dick', since the two have been caught giving head, on more than one occasion. And the youngster couldn't agree more with the manly scent his father was giving off. Bree then licked his daddy's covered crotch and hummed in appreciation. He could feel it come to life and strain against the briefs to show how much it needed to be handled. Bree Smith, was more than happy to be of service.

As the fourth youngest greedily grabbed at the hem of Jason's underwear, Bree felt his heartbeat getting faster as he pictured the king cobra his daddy was packing, and how, in just a few minutes, would be buried deep in his hole. As the boxer briefs slid over a man's strong thighs, Bree gasped and ogled Jason Smith's large and intimidating cock. Reaching a nervous hand out, Bree felt the smooth skin of his daddy's penis and brought his face closer for a better look. He studied his first ever dick with a curious eye and saw just how big and vein-y the whole appendage looked when aroused.

Feeling like he played with it enough, Bree did his best to swallow his daddy whole, but couldn't make it passed five inches with more than half to go. Bree didn't mind since the taste alone made him have a dry orgasm, and once he settled down, his cute moans subsiding, Bree took Jason's cock out of his mouth and began to prep himself.

It must be a genetic thing for Bree to want to be impregnated this badly, and with his own father no less, but regardless of his desires, Bree knew that he was going to enjoy this next part.

As the child crawled over his daddy, and sat on his enlarged dick, Bree rubbed his hairless pink hole, over his daddy, who, unknowingly, was about to fuck his son.

Bree moaned in a high tone as he felt the veins on his dad's sick, he looked down and saw the sleeping face of one of the most handsome men alive and leaned down for another kiss. Except, this one was more rushed and passionate. Bree didn't think he could handle another orgasm if he was getting this close, just grinding on his dad. But decided that the wait was over, Bree rose up and reached down to grab his new favorite thing, and directed it to his asshole.

Jason would never have tried this with any of his children, but leave it a cock-hound to sniff him out and lust for him.

Bree then stopped when a sudden thought occurred to him, he forgot to put lube onto his daddy. So hopping off and digging around in the bedside drawers, Bree found his father's favorite lube and coated his dick in a shiny layer of grease and got back onto the bed. Repeated the moment he's been waiting for, Bree pushed down as he also tried to relax himself to accommodate his father's enormous size. He moaned out, a little louder than he meant to, but kept on going since the sensation was addicting.

Slowly, Bree was sinking down onto his father's sex and loving every second of it. The warmth, the feeling, the smell coming from their intrusion sent Bree into a haze that gave him a new purpose; and that was to never loose this feeling. He's become addicted to dick, and he's never going to be sorry about that for as long as he lives.

Yet, as Bree's ass finally makes contact with Jason's shaved pubic mound, the boy knows to wait a few minutes until his ass adjusts to it's new master. Whimpering, Bree gives his daddy a few more kisses as he waits for the pain in his lower half to fade. Once it does, he then gives his own cocklet a few strokes that only give him a tingling sensation.

"I love you, daddy." Bree whispers next to Jason's ear, who now has a focused look on his face, even as he's sleeping.

Bree then begins his fun as he slowly rises up and then sinks back down onto Jason, and keens at the feeling in his gut. Right off the hop, Jason's dick is sliding against Bree's prostate and giving him the full experience. Bree is seeing stars and nearly blacks out since he had another dry orgasm, but, struggle as he may, he keeps conscious and hold onto his daddy's chest for support.

In another view, Bree's small and petite body looks absolutely perverse being on top of his father. Seeing his dick lodge inside of his child's anus could be considered shocking. But here, in their world, this would be considered normal since the law had been drastically changed in the last few decades.

Bree, in his rising lust, clamps his walls around Jason, making the fiction much more delicious if that was even possible. Soon enough, the sound of an unconscious father, clapping his son's cheeks fills the room. This sends Bree's mind into a state of delusion as his pace gets faster. The air in the room is thick with sex as Bree completely looses it and starts moaning aloud. But despite all the sensations, the noise and the pressure, Jason doesn't stir.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy....I love you!" Bree proclaims as his head tilts back and arches his back. He close to his third orgasm of the day and if he's lucky, he'll be able to stay awake after it.

"Daddy, I want a baby, I want to be like mommy. Please put one inside me. I promise I'll take care of it, please, daddy, please!" Bree begged as breathing began erratic and harsh. To the boy, it felt like the tip of his daddy's dick was kissing his lungs.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, as Bree went over the edge and clamped his walls down hard. This, along with the sweat built up on their bodies, gave an unconscious Jason enough stimulation to cum right inside of his boy; sending spurts of fertile sperm cells into Bree's love chute and where his first ever egg was waiting.

Bree breathed hard as his young body shook with it's third orgasm of the day. His hands need to push against Jason's pecs to find leverage, but was useless since Bree was loosing consciousness. The last thing, Bree felt, was his father's dick plopping out of his ass, and his strong arms coming up to pull him closer. Unknowing to them, a very happy Spencer had returned with the others and witnessed the final moments of Bree's virginity being taken, and with a giggle, left his son and brother to sleep in peace.


	4. Family Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common reader had asked for pictures of how each of the Smith children would looks like. So here they are; with their names, ages and what they're mainly known for.

Theodore Smith, 19, The Leader.

 

Michael Smith, 19, The Den Mother.

 

Kyle Smith, 17, The Jock.

 

Lugh Smith, 16, The Gardener.

 

Nicholas Smith, 15, The Housemaid.

 

Eddy Smith, 14, The Preppy Boy.

 

Jay Smith, 13, The Seducer.

 

Seth Smith, 12, The Boy with Toys.

 

Allen Smith, 10, The Helper.

 

Bree Smith, 9, Daddy's Little Lover.

 

Chase Smith, 7, The Sidekick.

 

Wendelin, 6, The Copycat.

 

Dmitri Smith, 5, The Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's your favorite of the Smith kids? Let me know down in the comments. ;)


	5. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that another day is here, the Smith sons get an itch to 'fool around' as they go about their busy lives.

The morning after Spencer and Jason left for their trip, the morning silence was only bothered by a few of the Smith brothers up and moving in the early morning. Today is a Saturday, meaning, that most of the others got to sleep in. But for Lugh, Eddy and Michael, there was work to be done.

Outside, against the bitter morning cold, was Lugh, dressed in brown pants and a white sleeve shirt, tending to the garden. In the kitchen was Nicholas, getting a stack of pancakes ready for his brothers, Eddy was in his room, getting ahead start on his homework, and Michael was in the living room, putting away his brother's toys. In a shared room, the three youngest were still asleep and naked, that being; Wendelin, Chase and Dmitri. Mornings in the Smith house were typically like this, the only difference was an approaching visitor for Lugh.

Walking along a high wooden fence was a boy Lugh had been seeing, they met at school and had become close since then. Standing at 5' 11" tall with green eyes and waves of blonde hair that were pushed back under a John Deer trucker hat, is a young man by the name of Cole Manchevits. Dressed in a ripped, sleeveless flannel and jeans, Cole seemed like a regular grain farmer's son and slightly intimidating. But through their high school days, Lugh and Cole bonded over a shared interest in agriculture, and from a first kiss initiated by Lugh, became boyfriends.

"Hey," Cole called out as he entered the backyard through a closed gate. Cole stuffed his hands into his pockets as he approached his boyfriend and tried not to look him in the eyes. Lugh looked up from the weeds he was pulling out and smiled when he saw the only boy he'd like to fuck.

"Hey, sugar." Cole stopped in his tracks and blushed pink. He wasn't all that comfortable with the nicknames Lugh had for him. And even more so with any PDA, but that didn't stop Lugh from sliding his hands onto his hips and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"Dammit, Lugh, you know how I feel about that." Cole said in a hushed tone after pulling away, looking over the massive Smith home and hoped to God that none of Lugh's brothers saw.

"Now whats a little kiss compared to making some kids?" Cole shoved at Lugh with a frown, but all Lugh did was laugh since he knew that having kids was not on Cole's To-Do list.

"I'm just teasing, honey."

"There you go again." Cole muttered as Lugh swept in for another kiss. This one was a lot more passionate and left the blonde, dizzy.

"If we're together for a long time. I hope for at least, one kid. Keep the folks happy, ya know." Lugh shrugged his big shoulders and started to lead his boyfriend to the house, after all, they did make plans to spend the day together.

Back inside the house, Nicholas, wearing his famous headband, was waking up his brothers one by one and calling them to breakfast. One of the last few to pull himself out of bed was Kyle. The third boy of the line-up, slowly trudged out of bed wearing nothing at all and wandered around his mess of a room before going to the kitchen. Most of his brothers also sleep naked and put on clothes later, but today, he didn't feel like wearing anything at all. So, as his proud piece of man-meat dangled between his legs, Kyle made his way to the kitchen naked as the day he was born. Before he got there, however, he saw Eddy through his open bedroom door, still working on his homework.

"Hey, did you eat already?" Kyle asked, giving a single knock at the door frame to get his brothers attention. When Eddy turned around, the boy sputtered for a second before turning away.

"Jesus, Kyle, put on some clothes if your gonna come in my room."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" Kyle teased, shaking his baby-maker around. Eddy went pink and him flipped him off after he stood up and walked past him. Kyle laughed while he followed Eddy to the kitchen and joined the rest of his brothers for breakfast. Around the table, half of the brothers wore nothing as had become to norm in their world. Most people still had kids, who weren't potty trained, wear diapers, but since last summer, Jason and Spencer celebrated when Dmitri started using the bathroom on his own. The only exceptions to public nudity were in school and certain workplaces who had rules against it. This didn't bother the Smith's, though; in their household, nudity was a basic freedom Jason gave all of his boys.

"So, Seth....any sign of a baby yet?" Kyle asked slowly as he dug into his first pancake. Across the table, a naked Jay and Seth sat next to each other with sex-hair, as the two had went three rounds earlier that morning. Jay shook his head no and seemed sad about it, but Seth gave him a different answer.

"Still trying, Micheal told me to wait a few days before checking. But we're still hoping." Seth explained, holding up crossed fingers.

"Hm, do you think you ought to be having kids at your age? I mean, for us it makes sense, but your still so young." Michael said from near the head of the table, helping Dmitri cut up his own pancake. Next to them, Theodore was sitting in their father's spot and reading the news paper.

"We are little young, but mom was even younger, we've read all the books and been through the 'know-hows', we'll be fine." Jay smiled as he took Seth's hand in his and gave him a kiss. Micheal nodded but still looked unsure, but left the subject alone for now. Further down the table, sat Lugh and Cole, who were some of the few people at the table, fully dressed. And hearing all the talk from around the table made Cole curious.

With a poke to his boyfriend's side, Cole asked, "how old were your parents when they got pregnant?"

"My mom was twelve at the time while my dad was seventeen, we've got pictures in an album, somewhere." Lugh told him, putting another pancake onto his boyfriend's plate.

"Oh, I can't handle another cake, Lugh. I'll get fat." Lugh looked even more in love with Cole.

"So? I think you'll look fine anyway you'd look." Cole flushed a deep pink and tried to hide under his hat, but Lugh just gave him a hug and kissed his temple.

* * *

Later in the day, around lunch, Michael had taken Dmitri and Wendelin outside for some fresh air, after the two kids tried to fight over a toy. The eight-month pregnant man was rounded and waddling so much, he brought a blanket with him to lay on the grass since his ankles were killing him. As the second oldest watched over his brothers, he rubbed at a moving spot on his belly and felt his dick twitch.

These days, any movement inside his belly caused him some sort of arousal and as embarrassing at it is, he likes it. Michael likes that it's his brother's baby that's inside of him and that said baby will grow up happy and healthy once it's born.

Michael hopes for a boy, since that's all that seems to be the case with male pregnancies, but he also wonder's if it's a girl, too. He also wonders just how many he can make and handle. Twelve brothers seems like a lot, but not for his dad though. He often heard, that if he could, Jason Smith would be having kids until he becomes sterile. Michael cringed at the thought, so turned his thoughts elsewhere.

"There you are." Theo called out once he exited the backdoor of the house. "I was wondering where you might've skedaddled off to." Theo chuckled at his own joke and got a slow clap from Michael in response.

"Ha-ha. I just came out here for some air. And to let these two unwind."

Theo looked over to a swing set that's been with the family since he was a kid. Their father put it together shortly after his sixth birthday and remembers playing on it with his brothers a lot. Dmitri and Wendelin were currently on it, butt-naked and pretending to be astronauts. And while watching his naked little brothers run around, Theo's dick comes to life and slowly rises.

"Remember the time I convinced you to suck my dick for the first time?"

"And you said that it tasted like a Tootsie roll? I remember." Michael's tone was dry, since he could see his brother getting excited. Theo sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his growing need onto the back of his paternity shirt. Despite not being married, the two oldest sons of Jason have been living as though they were married. And sitting like this, being close, is how Michael fell for his big-headed brother.

There is an unmistakable charm about Theodore Smith. As a born leader and eager activist, Theo somehow manages to bring people together and achieve peace whenever needed. When he and Theo started having relations, Theo made a promise to share his responsibilities and feelings with him. And that's how he ended up fathering two children and having swollen ankles to show for it.

"We should take a picture of the moment, you're glowing right now." Theodore whispers into Michael ear, causing him to shiver even while he's wearing clothes.

Theodore then slides his hands over the bump on his brothers stomach and kisses his shoulder, wondering about the life growing inside.

"Theodore the boys are right there." Michael whines as his older brother's lips graze his neck.

"And? It'll be nothing they haven't seen before."

"They've never seen me naked before."

"And they'll get used to it." Theodore Smith pulled Michael back and planted a kiss on his lips; one that was noisy and full of tongue. Michael moaned at the invasion of his brother, but didn't put up a fight like he usually would. After a solid minute of tongue action, Theo pulled back with his eyes dilated and looked hungry.

"Let's fuck." The oldest brother then pushed down a bewildered Michael until he was on his side. Theo then pulled Michael pants down to just expose his ass and started eating him out.

"Ah, ooh, Theo, don't-ah!" The younger of the two groaned as his freshly cleaned canal was, again, invaded by his loving brother.

Across the yard, at the swing set, little Dmitri Smith was in his own world after he and Wendelin decided to play separately. While he played out a made up scenario that involveded   
a dragon and prince and a knight, his brother, Wendelin, was above the slide, watching his oldest brothers mate. Wendelin watched as Michael was put on his side and how Theodore buried his face into his ass and thought that was gross. But then he watched on as Theodore, in all his naked glory, got up and mounted his little brother, who was still laying on his side.

Wendelin felt dirty watching this, but also, nice. Below his belly button, Wendelin was noticing how his boy bits started to get a tingly sensation and started rubbing the area. He also watch how Theo continued to sink his dick into his brother, Michael, and how they were moaning out.

Michael could feel his brother's dick pulsating inside him, near his womb. He could feel the sting of his brother's hips smacking against his and how each thrust seemed to push them along the grass.

He'd need to wash the blanket later if he didn't want the grass stains to set.

"Oh fuck, Mike, you always feel so fucking amazing." Theo groaned as he held one of Michael's legs, flush against his strong chest.

"Theo, the....the kids." Michael gasped as he slowly rolled onto his back. From this angle, Theo got to push in a little deeper, but this also would need him to put one arm under Michael's back, since the pressure would hurt like hell, later. Once Theo started thrusting again, Michael was gone. The normally, level-headed older brother was now a slave to Theodore once his dick kissed that magical spot inside of him. But from the bump in the way, Theo couldn't get a leveled look at his brother's face like he was used to. From this position, Theo instead, sucked at Michael's nipples and tasted the milk he was starting to produce.

Male mother don't usually start producing milk until late their last trimester, but since he's become a young mother, Michael started producing earlier than that. And the result, was an eager Theo, loving when he got to feed from his brother's chest.

While the two were rutting on the ground, a sudden slap came to Theo's rear end and the older boy looked to see who did it. Wendelin had snuck over while his brother's were fucking and copied a thing he seen one of his other brothers do, while having sex in the living room.

"Oh, yeah." Wendelin's said in a tone that was far too innocent for this, but as he spanked his brother's bare ass again, keeping his eyes glued to the dick that was thrusting in and out of Michael's ass, Theodore stopped his thrusting and had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey buddy, watch'cha doing?"

"Having sex." Wendelin said puffing his chest out proudly.

"Spanking butts is having sex?" Theo wondered as Michael twitch on the ground below him.

"Uh-huh, I saw Jay and Seth doing that, said it was how you have sex." Theo really had to bite back a laugh then. But pulled him in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, at his silliness.

"I know sex may seem like a lot of fun, but just until your older, okay, bud. Then I'll teach you how to really have sex." Wendelin nodded with owlish eyes and was sent back to the swings with a little pat on the butt from Theo. Once he was back to swinging, he watched his brothers continue to fuck, until Theo spilled inside Michael with growl and carried him inside.

Dmitri had also fallen asleep in the yard, near the slide and clutching his favorite action figures. Nicholas came out, two minutes later to bring them all back inside, but no matter what else happened that day, Wendelin carried on with his day off, and with sex on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, even ones that point out grammar mistakes. Peace!


End file.
